


Život vo veľrybe

by laterie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Počas krátkeho nočného behu okolo hangáru si Keith uvedomí, že život vo vesmíre, je vlastne život vo veľkom tele veľryby.





	Život vo veľrybe

Vlny žltej a červenej sa premietali za Keithovými zatvorenými očami. Teplý vietor zmiešaný s pieskom hladil jeho tvár zatiaľ čo nebo horelo zapadajúcim slnkom. V pozadí jeho mysle sa začali vynárať zvuky ktoré ho prebúdzali zo spánku. _Lietadlo._ Presnejšie jeden z najnovších modelov útočného lietadla triedy F. zvuk sa približoval a dostával sa mu pod kožu s ľahkosťou vánku. Na rukách mu vystúpila husia koža a do uší vrazil ohlušujúci rachot. Lietadlo pristálo na dráhe. Pár okamihov vyčkával a díval sa pred seba na pristávajúcu dráhu pokiaľ sa kokpit neotvoril a Shiro si nestiahol prilbu z hlavy. Hneď ako ho Keith zahliadol na schodíkoch silne hvizdol zo svojho miesta a zamával mu.

Shiro si rozopol kombinézu a s prilbou v ruke šiel v ústrety Keithovi.

„Pane, som rád, že Vás vidím živého a zdravého,“ Keith sa usmial. Založil ruky za chrbtom a nadvihol sa na špičky aby mohol priamo pohliadnuť Shirovi do očí.

„V okruhu je asi tak dvadsať ľudí a ty ma nazývaš _pane._ Vysvetli mi prečo by som nemal v tomto momente poslať ako tvoj _pán_ dať si pár okruhov okolo hangáru?

„Pretože, _pane..._ “ Keith sa usmial, „to najlepší pilot nepotrebuje.“ Poťapkal Shira po hrudi.

„Keby som šiel s tebou? Potrebujem vyrovnať tlak.“

„Polonahý?“ Keith pozdvihol obočie spýtavo.

Shiro si povzdychol. Otočil hlavu na bok a prižmúril oči kvôli slnečným lúčom ktoré sa odrážali od plechovej strechy hangáru.

„Čakať tri sekundy na odpoveď je už neslušné, pane.“

„Za desať minút na tomto mieste,“ Shiro sa pousmial, „buď tu presne. Nie je slušné nechať niekoho čakať dlhšie ako tri minúty.“

„Dve a päťdesiat deväť teda.“ Keith žmurkol a ustúpil pár krokov dozadu.

„Do čoho som sa to zaplietol,“ Shiro si opäť povzdychol a pokrútil hlavou. Nemohol však reagovať inak než s úsmevom. Keithove tmavé vlasy sa leskli v žiare večerného slnka ako ónyx.

„Máš veľmi dobrú náladu ako pozerám,“ Shiro ho sledoval ako celú cestu cúva ako, a pritom sa usmieva. „Dávaj pozor kam idete, kadet!“ zvolal za ním.

Keith len letmo zasaltuoval a cúvajúc zmizol vo dverách hangáru.

 

         Keith nemeškal ani sekundu. Vystrčil hlavu z hangárových dverí presne o desať minút. Shiro práve dobehol na miesto stretnutia. Teplo značne klesla odvtedy čo vystrelil na nebo vo svojom stíhači. Trpezlivo založil ruky v bok sledujúc Keitha ako k nemu pomaly kráča. Musel si dnes povzdychnúť už niekoľký krát pretože Keith sa rozhodol, že bude v poriadku si obliecť kraťasy. Shiro chvíľu premýšľal čo robí Keitha tak výnimočným okrem toho, že je génius a najlepší pilot akého v akadémii majú. V podstate to bol flákač. Radšej trénoval než by robil čokoľvek iné. Radšej posedával na streche než by sa vydal s priateľmi na pár pív. Čokoľvek čo vyžadovalo interakciu s ľuďmi bolo Keithovi vzdialené ako Alfa Centaury k Zemi. _Dobre,_ nakoniec sa Shiro podvolil, Keith bol naozaj výnimočný. Nemal problém sa socializovať, on jednoducho o to vôbec nestál. Ľudia ktorí ho nepoznali si mysleli, že je utiahnutý a má problémy s komunikáciou, ale pravda bola opakom.

Niečo ich však spájalo.

Niečo temné a  _vibrujúce_ pod čiernou hladinou oceánu. Keith to volal _minulý život,_ zatiaľ čo Shiro len vedľajšie účinky výfukových plynov a radiácie.

 _Áno,_ Zem bola v katastrofálnom stave.

„Kogane!“ Zvolal Shiro autoritatívne, „dostaňte sem svoj zadok! Máte na to presne...“ pohliadol na náramkové hodinky na svojej ľavej ruke, „dvanásť sekúnd. Jedenásť, desať, deväť...“

Keith prebehol vzdialenosť niekoľkých metrov na sekundu presne. S úsmevom sa oprel o Shirove rameno a pohliadol mu na hodinky.

„ _A šesťdesiat,_ “ poťapkal ho nenápadne po zadku.

Shiro pozdvihol kútik úst a vložil si obe ruky do vreciek od teplákov. Prehliadol si Keitha z blízkosti aby sa presvedčil, že každý kúsok jeho tela na poriadku.

„Ako ste to oblečený, Kogane?“ Shiro odstúpil krok na bok a bez ostychu si prehliadol jeho štíhle a dlhé nohy.

„Ideme behať, pane.“

„Keith,“ Shiro zamrčal zradene.

„Ty si začal s tým vykaním a priezviskom. Robím len to, čo ctený pán Shirogane čiarka Takashi chce. Alebo sa mám ešte ohnúť?“

„Keith!“ Shiro založil ruky na hrudi. Pohoršene pokrútil hlavou.

„Ohni sa!“ Odvetil náhle a s chladným pokojom, „ale rýchlo.“

„Rýchlo? Všetko chceš stále rýchlo.“ Keith si prehrabol vlasy a zaujal pózu. Jednu z rúk položil na svoj bok a začal so strečingom.

„Keď Takashi povie, že chce niečo rýchlo, tak to Keith urobí!“

„Snažím sa, ale vieš čo sa hovorí,“ Keith začal s panvovými cvikmi, „ _vždy buď pripravený._ Predsa by sme nechceli aby sa mi natiahol nejaký sval, alebo áno?“ pohliadol na Shira ktorý sa zamračil.

„Takže takto...“ nezaujato si začal prehliadať nechty, „nezdá sa ti, že je horúco?“

„Ani nie.“ Keith ho začal ostražito sledovať.

„Rozhodne je horúco.“ Bez ďalších zbytočných slov si Shiro vyzliekol tielko a prehodil si ho cez rameno.

„Myslím, že už sa môžem ohnúť.“ Keithove telo náhle dostalo vlastný rozum. Ohol sa dopredu a pomaly položil dlane na betón.

„Musím povedať, Kogane, že Vaša ohybnosť mi príde inšpiratívna.“

Keith sa rozhodol radšej dívať do zeme než na Shirove vypracované a opálené telo. Čokoľvek v tento momente bolo chladnejšie než Shiro a jeho bytosť. Hlavne tie dva body ktoré sa pyšne vytŕčali a predvádzali sa každému chlapovi v spoločných sprchách.

Bradavky.

„Už sa môžete napraviť, Kogane,“ Shiro si s pobaveným úsmevom stiahol tielko z ramena. Keď sa Keith napravil pohodil ho jeho smerom a cúvol pár krokov než sa rozbehol po zaužívanej trase okolo hangáru.

„Posledný je _kozmický hnus na podrážke!“_ zvolal Shiro než zrýchlil, pretože Keith vyštartoval ako riadená strela priamo za ním.

 

Tam vzadu, za plotom a výstražnými tabuľami amerického letectva, sa nachádzali rozsiahle vyschnuté púšte. Jedna jazda vznášadlom skrz pekelnú pustinu priniesla Keithovi nočnú moru. V piesku sa ligotali slnkom do biela vybielené kostry zvierat V noci si pokladal otázky: _prečo ešte lietame? Pre koho lietame?_ Vesmír sa zdal byť otvorený a veľký, ale ľudstvo svoju šancu už dávno premeškalo a tak jediné čo im ostalo boli skúšobné lety vysoko k oblohe.

_Občas dúfam, že nás začujú. Niekto tam hore v tom kozmickom tichu nás musí počuť._

„ _Byť hlučný ako vesmír,_ “ Keith sa usmial.

Shiro odtrhol zrak od nočnej oblohy a pohliadol dole na svojho milenca. Chvíľu pozoroval jeho utrápený výraz ktorý sa snažil ukryť za úsmev, než si k nemu prisadol na obrubník a vystrel nohy pred seba.

„Vesmír je veľmi hlučný.“

„Ako môže exitovať zvuk ktorý nepočuješ?“ opýtal sa Keith hľadiac pred seba za tmavý horizont.

„Dajme tomu, vesmír sám o sebe je entita. Predstav si, že žijeme v bruchu veľryby. Vesmír nás počuje.“

Keith privrel oči. Na perách sa mu rozhostil drobný úsmev. _Vesmír je živý._ To bol ten posledný dielik skladačky ktorý hľadal. Až umrú, rozložia sa a stanú sa súčasťou niečoho väčšieho a  _magického._ V ten moment, túžil len aby ho Shiro vzal okolo ramien a ukázal na oblohu so slovami: _to je..._

 _„Domov,_ “ šepol Shiro pri jeho uchu, _„_ všade vo vesmíre sme doma.“

Život vo veľrybe.


End file.
